1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for dispersing scent throughout an area. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for heating scented wax or candles to provide the benefits of scented candles without the problems that candles can create.
2. Related Art
Scented candles have enjoyed increasing popularity in recent years. They are available in a wide variety of pleasant scents, such as spices, herbs, and perfumes, and thus help to mask unpleasant odors and provide a desirable ambiance. They are also believed to provide some benefits through aroma therapy, such as relieving headaches, allergies, etc.
However, candles require a flame, and involve combustion. Consequently, they present a potential fire danger, and also disperse combustion products into the air, some of which may be toxic, such as carbon monoxide, plastics, and other noxious hydrocarbons. In a closed environment, such as a room, these combustion products can accumulate to hazardous levels, and with prolonged use, may lead to serious health problems. Moreover, the soot which accumulates with candle use is unattractive and increases the need for cleaning of walls, ceilings, etc.